LizzyMay Hyde
by TheBalladOfAlxxHyde
Summary: <html><head></head>This is a poem about my love's character. Not entirely canon, except for the killer part. ;P</html>
1. Chapter 1

In the reign of Victoria long ago

When the war has gone and died,

And preceding the everlasting struggle,

There lived a maiden by the name of Lizzy-May Hyde

And a fair maiden she was!

Fufilling every wish they would ask

Staying in line, as a proper lady does

But that's only the mask

In reality, Lizzy-May lived life in abuse

Always, since marriage, has she tried

To please him, to put herself to use

But it's useless, he couldn't be satisfied

She screams and cries, begging for His hand

She feels weak, but it's all Love

Lizzy-May never will make a stand

For his Happiness, she thinks the world of

It wasn't always like this

How romantic he was and amazing at night

Once upon a time, Life was Bliss

Blood, sweat, and bone she gave into the fight

She has seen war

She was seen the sick

She has seen much more

But nothing like the man she had to pick

Lizzy-May would've never stood up to him

Until that dreadful day

That affair with Kim

He had to pay!

With her mind south of sanity

She enters with the knife

To end his Vanity

To end his Life

She hides the body under the floorboards

Not an inch of evidence is shown

Hate fills her eyes like the warlords

And her heart feels like stone

Then it hit her

Lizz-May was alone

From this you can infer

Her mind was completely blown

She had to escape the pain

But is there a way?

Everyday she's drained

Lost in mystery 'till the Final Day

Final, as in Final Day of Living

She leaped from the cliff

Who could forgive something so unforgiving?

No one, when forever this stiff

But she finally escapes Hell

And finds the Land of Seven

And we end this Tale

With her finding of Alxx in Heaven


	2. Chapter 2

This day was all about you

Nobody else matters

You. my love, who is like dynamite

Are the only one that matters

We never once met

But I don't really care

Our bliss lies in Happiness

And the long conversations we share

Up in the Heavens

Like the angels, you sing

Life's gotta get better now

After all the Hell we've seen

Turning the pages of a fantasy

Enjoying it word by word

Beauty & the Beast, Romeo & Juliet

It is who we are, no matter how absurd

You know what I want, what I need

The clock strikes from tick to tock

Stick with me honey,

And the Cradle will rock

This is Life

Let's live it our way

Together as one, aganist all others

Does it matter what they say?

Write me a letter

Seal it with a kiss

Divided, we're surely to fall

But when we stand, there's nothing to miss

Can we silence the world?

Build up the walls

Silence the pain and anger

Listen to our calls

But where are you now?

There's nothing to find

Was this real?

You left no trace behind

So on I wait my whole lifetime, for you

And when you have nothing left to say

Even after all the misery we faced

Remember that today was Valentine's Day


	3. Chapter 3

I lay on this bed, hiding the tears

Weeks feeling like years

Hate this life, want it our way

Does it really matter what they say?

Come and save me, you are my heroine

Shoot me another dose of heroin

But when you're high, you fall

Hearing you scream your painful call

Down, down, down burning like coal

Down, like Alice, into the Rabbbit Hole

Into this land without light

Where everyone's miserable and wants a fight

It hurts so bad, I think I could cry

If this doesn't end, I think I could die

For you, and only you, are the reason I go on

You are why I write this song

Life is beautiful, can anyone see?

My life is yours, please take it away from me

It is a locve so strong, lasting 'till we die,

That the winged seraphs in Heaven covet you and I

Is this the end?

There's no escape my friend

I want you before you're gone

Before you fade like dusk to dawn...


	4. Chapter 4

Look into my mind

There is surely something to find

How can I go on without my Angel of Light?

Here I stay in the night

Mistakes can kill

Without you, without you, I degrade until

I can find you again

The Angel who will redeem my sin

Whose lips are sex on fire

Tongues dancing, feeding my desire

O God! must I wait?

Why can't I escape the fate?

Mind racing like cars on the track

Falling into the Land of No Turning Back

So I'll wait for you

For Love to always be true

There's nothing you can't fight

Anything we do, together, has to be right

Sleeping as One, miles apart

It's all from the heart

So Baby, come find me

Show you what good I'll be

True and real, believe me like your God above

Forever yours, Your Love...


End file.
